


И вам хорошей дороги

by pestraya_lenta



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Occult Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta
Summary: Кроули иногда встречается со Смертью
Relationships: Crowley & Death (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	И вам хорошей дороги

Впервые они встретились, когда Кроули еще толком не привык спать. И даже к человеческому телу до конца не привык. Например, о такой опции, как сон, он и узнал-то всего лет тридцать назад.

— ДОБРОЕ УТРО, — предполагалось, что это прозвучит вежливо, но Кроули будто резкой подсечкой под колени сбили с ног. Хотя вообще-то он еще даже не встал.

— Доброе, — тем не менее отозвался он, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

— ПОТРУДИТЕСЬ ОСВОБОДИТЬ ТЕЛО, У МЕНЯ НЕ ТАК МНОГО ВРЕМЕНИ, КАК МОЖЕТ ПОКАЗАТЬСЯ НЕСВЕДУЩИМ, — собеседник, по-видимому, все еще изъяснялся вполне любезно, но Кроули почувствовал себя так, словно в этот раз его пнули по коленной чашечке.

— А что, собственно?.. А... — Он наконец догадался оглядеться по сторонам. Дом, в котором он остановился на ночлег, очевидно сгорел. Он сам — Кроули печально осмотрел то обугленное и бесформенное нечто, во что превратилось его прежде симпатичное тело, — очевидно сгорел тоже. То есть сгорело тело, и его теперь нужно — как там сказал?.. а кто собственно сказал?..

— Прошу прощения, — Кроули кое-как выбрался из тела. Чертыхнулся, застряв ногой в... ноге, перекинулся в змею и свернулся клубком. — Прошу прощения, — повторил он, обращаясь к Смерти, — у меня такое, знаете ли, впервые.

— У МЕНЯ ТОЖЕ, — светски кивнул Смерть. Глазницы в глубине капюшона замерцали. — ПОНИМАЕТЕ, ПО СУТИ Я ПРИХОЖУ ЗА ДУШОЙ, А НЕ ЗА ТЕЛОМ, — Кроули слегка напрягся, хвост стукнул по полу, подняв в воздух облачко пепла. — НО ВЫ ВЕДЬ ФОРМАЛЬНО НЕ УМЕРЛИ... И ВООБЩЕ НЕ В МОЕЙ ЮРИСДИКЦИИ.

— Простите, не в вашей... не в чём?

— НЕВАЖНО. ЗА ВАМИ ПРИДУ НЕ Я, ТАКОВА ДОГОВОРЕННОСТЬ. НО В ЭТОМ ТЕЛЕ, — Смерть повел рукой над бывшим телом Кроули, и костлявые пальцы показались ослепительно белыми на фоне закопченной стены, — НО В ЭТОМ ТЕЛЕ ОСТАЛСЯ ВАШ ОТПЕЧАТОК, И ВОТ ЕГО-ТО МНЕ НЕОБХОДИМО УВЕСТИ.

— Куда? — не подумав, ляпнул Кроули и тут же нырнул плоской головой к земле под потяжелевшим взглядом Смерти. Хорошо хоть язык не прикусил.

— ВАС ЭТО НЕ КАСАЕТСЯ. — Бледная, полупрозрачная тень, отдаленно напоминающая Кроули, каким он выглядел в погибшем теле, по мановению руки Смерти поднялась, покачнулась и всем своим видом изобразила готовность следовать куда угодно и когда угодно. Кроули содрогнулся. — НА ЭТОМ ОТКЛАНИВАЮСЬ, — закончил Смерть.

— Всего доброго, — машинально прошипел Кроули, втайне надеясь, что они никогда больше не встретятся.

Но они, конечно же, встретились. И не раз.

***

Вальяжно привалившись спиной к забору, Кроули скрестил на груди руки. Медленно приближающаяся к нему толпа селян — разумеется, с вилами, топорами, копьями и даже на всякий случай кольями — замерла и зашушукалась. Посовещавшись, вперед выступил — а точнее, был выпихнут всеобщими усилиями, — местный поп. Потоптавшись, он дрожащей рукой сотворил в воздухе крест.

Кроули чихнул. Селяне заволновались.

Неожиданно Кроули почувствовал себя так, будто прислонился не к дощатому деревенскому забору, а к одной из сырых и холодных адских стен, которые, как известно, нельзя лизать.

— Добрый вечер, — буркнул он, немедленно догадавшись, кому обязан такими переменами.

— ДОБРЫЙ, — вежливо кивнул Смерть.

— Вы опять за мной? Ну, в смысле... — Кроули удивленно рассматривал толпу, пытаясь понять, откуда ему может грозить опасность. У попа же нет святой воды, такое не пропустишь!.. Или все-таки есть?

— ПОКА... НЕ ОЧЕНЬ ПОНЯТНО. ЗА КЕМ Я ПРИШЕЛ — ОТ ВАС ЗАВИСИТ.

— То есть, возможно, и ни за кем? — с надеждой уточнил Кроули, который, вообще говоря, убивать агрессивных селян привычки не имел — ну что с них взять?..

— НЕТ. КТО-ТО НЕПРЕМЕННО УЙДЕТ СЕГОДНЯ СО МНОЙ.

Если бы Кроули говорил не со Смертью, он бы определенно расслышал в его голосе лукавую улыбку. Но он говорил со Смертью, поэтому отстранился от стены — то есть, конечно, от забора! — и испытал иррациональное желание его лизнуть. Но вместо этого поморщился — священник как раз начал читать изгоняющую дьявола молитву — и щелкнул пальцами. 

Толпа исчезла.

— ИЗЯЩНО, — оценил Смерть. — ВСЕХ ПО ДОМАМ, ЗНАЧИТ?

— Именно, — довольно ухмыльнулся Кроули. — Ну что — расходимся?

— РАСХОДИМСЯ, — согласно кивнул Смерть. — КУДА НАПРАВИТЕСЬ ВЫ, МНЕ НЕВЕДОМО, Я ЗАГЛЯНУ К ТОМУ НЕСЧАСТНОМУ, КОТОРЫЙ ВЛЕТЕЛ ВИСКОМ В НЕУДАЧНО ПОВЕРНУТЫЕ ВИЛЫ.

Не поп, с сожалением подумал Кроули. Зато вилы. Не только ему, значит, мучиться, и даже почти не обидно, что не удалось обыграть смерть.

— Хорошего вечера, — рассеянно попрощался он, но в воздухе уже вновь потеплело. И все-таки Кроули мог бы поклясться, что откуда-то из невообразимого далека до него донеслось вежливое:

— И ВАМ ХОРОШЕЙ ДОРОГИ.

  
***

— ...И ЭТА СХЕМА, ЭТА СХЕМА... ПОНИМАЕТЕ ЛИ, СТЕПЕНЬ НАСЕЛЕННОСТИ ЭТОГО МИРА, ДВЕ ПОСЛЕДНИХ ВОЙНЫ, ПО МАСШТАБУ УНИКАЛЬНЫЕ, УЖ ВЫ МОЖЕТЕ МНЕ ПОВЕРИТЬ, МЕСТНАЯ ВОЙНА РАССТАРАЛАСЬ НА СЛАВУ, ТАК ВОТ, ЭТИ ДВЕ ПОСЛЕДНИХ ВОЙНЫ ПОЗВОЛИЛИ МНЕ ОПРОБОВАТЬ СОВЕРШЕННО НОВЫЕ, УНИКАЛЬНЫЕ РАЗРАБОТКИ. ТАКОЙ БЕСКОНЕЧНОЙ МУЛЬТИПРИСУТСТВЕННОСТИ, КОГДА ДЕЛО КАСАЕТСЯ РАЗУМНЫХ СОЗДАНИЙ — А С НИМИ ВСЕГДА БОЛЬШЕ МОРОКИ, ВЫ НЕ МОЖЕТЕ НЕ ПОНИМАТЬ, ТАК ВОТ, ТАКОЙ БЕСКОНЕЧНОЙ, БЕСПРЕЦЕДЕНТНОЙ, — Смерть выделил последнее слово интонацией, и у Кроули окончательно отнялся язык, — БЕС-ПРЕ-ЦЕ-ДЕНТ-НОЙ МУЛЬТИПРИСУТСТВЕННОСТИ ЕЩЕ НИКОГДА ПРЕЖДЕ НЕ СУЩЕСТВОВАЛО. А МОЯ ИДЕЯ РАСПАРАЛЛЕЛИВАНИЯ ПУТЕЙ ПРИ БОЛЬШОМ СКОПЛЕНИИ ДУШ!.. А ПОТОКОВАЯ ДИФФЕРЕНЦИАЦИЯ СОЗНАНИЙ!.. Я УЖ НЕ ГОВОРЮ О МНОГОМЕРНОМ ПОЛИГОНАЛЬНОМ ШТОРМЕ...

Кроули не был уверен, что расслышал последнее слово правильно. Он вообще одновременно прекрасно понимал, о чем говорит ему Смерть, и совершенно ничего не понимал. Ему казалось, что он лежит на ледяной двускатной крыше головой вниз, а на него давит все многообразие миров и путей между ними, о котором вещал собеседник, хотя на самом деле он совершенно точно сидел на теплом бетоне под по-июльски жарким солнцем.

А еще он совершенно отчетливо осознавал — вот именно так себя чувствует Азирафаэль, когда он, Кроули, пытается рассказать ему о демонической пользе изобретения фитнес-трекера. Чувство солидарности одновременно с ангелом, изнывавшим под бременем его собственных излияний, и со Смертью, которому очевидно так же не с кем поделиться гордостью за созданное, — вот, пожалуй, одно из самых интересных переживаний в жизни демона.


End file.
